shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
'''Episode 4 '''is the 4th episode in the series. Plot synopsis As soon as the gas enters the chamber, Gangadhar uses his powers to send it back through the pipe. The gas reaches Dr. Chandola. Using his mystic vision, Gangadhar sees that Electric Man has completed charging and opened his eyes. He opens the rope that had tied them to the pillar and goes out of the chamber. Electric Man comes to life and kills Dr. Chandola. He also kills a few of Chandola's henchmen. Geeta and Gangadhar escape as Electric Man lets himself loose in the city. Geeta reports about it to Inspector Kazi and Bhinde who are in patrol duty. They refuse to believe her. However, Kazi sends a wireless message to arrest any suspicious person. At a different location, a police patrol stops Electric Man but he turns around and destroys the jeep with his electric discharge. Geeta and Gangadhar accompany Kazi and Bhinde to the scene where Geeta instructs Gangadhar to take the photographs of Electric Man. As Electric Man is spreading his destruction, Gangadhar who sneaks away from the scene returns as Shaktimaan. Electric Man and Shaktimaan start to battle. In the battle, Shaktimaan joins both the hands of Electric Man thereby short circuiting him and then buries him under the ground. Later JJ and his team watch news about the new superhero Shaktimaan in shock and disbelief. Mathur reminds JJ that even his satellite channel JJ International is also not behind in praising Shaktimaan. JJ asks Maya who the program director of that channel was and she gives the name of one Zubi Rastogi and tells him that when original JJ was alive, he was having an affair with her. At Aaj Ki Aawaz office, Gangadhar tells Geeta that even though he had captured the pictures of Electric Man and Shaktimaan fighting, the film got ruined somehow. Geeta gets upset at him and asks him to leave. Then Gangadhar plays a drama by pretending to cry over his ill fate. Geeta takes pity on him and offers him a second chance but warns him not to screw up the next time. Tamraj Kilvish scolds JJ, Mathur and Maya for their failure to use Electric Man against Shaktimaan. He reminds them that despite the defenders of truth living on Earth, Andhera was able to spread itself for centuries. Now all of a sudden Shaktimaan has risen to challenge this hegemony. JJ assures that he will finish Shaktimaan. Kilvish advises that instead of directly engaging with Shaktimaan, the strategy should be indirect. He asks to create illusions in the minds of people. He tells JJ that very soon one of his strong followers Kapala will join them and together they must destroy Shaktimaan. JJ tells Maya and Mathur that he will use his TV channel to put false information into the minds of people so as to make them believe what he wants them to believe. At a location in some jungle, the tantric Kapala performs his rituals. He calls "Kaali Bali" which is a black crow that appears on his right hand. He throws the crow into the ritualistic fire in order to complete his devilish ceremony. Kilvish appears there and tells him that his penance has been completed. The result of it was the Shakti Kheenchak Yantra (energy pulling device) which appeared once the fire went out. Kilvish tells Kapala that this device will make him invincible because whoever comes in front of him for a fight will have all his energy transferred over to Kapala's body. Kapala wears the device around his neck. To test his device he absorbs the strength of an elephant into his body. After that he strikes a tree with his bare hand and it falls down. At Aaj Ki Aawaz, Nirala instructs all the staff members to collect as much information about Shaktimaan as possible. The public wanted to know who Shaktimaan is and how does he do all the feats that he does. People wanted to know where he came from, who is parents are and whether he has a girlfriend among other things. He reminds his staff that it is their duty to bring the information about Shaktimaan to the public. There was a small argument between Geeta and Gangadhar regarding whether Gangadhar can find out where Shaktimaan lives. At that moment Nirala tells Gangadhar that if he can find out whether Shaktimaan lives, he will promote him from photographer to reporter and make his job permanent. Kapala meets JJ and his team at his residence. JJ tells him that Shaktimaan has won the hearts of millions and therefore it is important to take Shaktimaan out of their heart. When his influence over the people diminishes, that would be the apt time to strike him. Kapala agrees to create a web of illusions in the minds of people that they become really scared. Geeta urges the police inspector on the phone to let her know if there is a calamity in the city because she believes that Shaktimaan definitely will arrive to save people. That will give her an opportunity interview him. A con man named Chamanlal arrives at that time and tells Geeta that he know a lot of things about Shaktimaan. When Geeta asks what he knows, he tells her that the person that she believes is Shaktimaan is in fact an evil person. He also claims that Shaktimaan is not alone and that there is a whole gang of evil people with him who are trying to take over the world. Geeta understood that he was bluffing and walks away from there. At a children's recreational facility Appu is being teased by his friends about his claim that he is the one who saw Shaktimaan for the first time. At that time one of Appu's friends goes to an arcade console and starts playing a video game. Kapala appears at the door and decides that he will put the children under an illusion first. The kid who was playing the video game soon feels that he has been absorbed inside the game. He starts shooting the monsters with his gun and moves up in the levels. But at a particular moment his gun gets thrown out of his hand and he is unable to fend off the assailants. He calls out Shaktimaan and he arrives inside the game to save the kid. But it is soon revealed that the kid was in a state of semi-consciousness and living the delusion that he was inside the game. Geeta arrives to pick up Appu at that time and finds Shaktimaan holding the kid with all the other kids surrounding him. Shaktimaan tells the kid that it was a delusion and that nothing real happened. The kids were curious to know more about Shaktimaan and whether he was a normal human like the rest of them. He tells them that he is indeed a normal human with healthy food habits. He added that along with that he follows a strict exercise routine that includes martial arts, yoga, gym and athletics. The kids were surprised to hear all this. When Appu suggests that the kids want to start a Shaktimaan Fans Club, Shaktimaan tells them that they should instead become the fans of truth because Shaktimaan himself is the fan of people who are fans of truth. Geeta was noting down all this while he was instructing the children. On his way out, Shaktimaan hands a rose to Geeta. Appearances * Geeta Vishwas * Gangadhar * Dr. Chandola * Inspector Kazi * Bhinde * Electric Man * JJ * Maya * Mathur * Sudhanshu * Tamraj Kilvish * Kapala * Satyaprakash Nirala * Kamini * Chamanlal * Appu Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/ilF-4DbczNk | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}